Tainted
by GabZ
Summary: “Quiero que sólo me pertenezcas a mi” Después de algunos minutos, hermosos anillos de oro blanco eran colocados en finos dedos, cada anillo con la perfecta inscripción de ‘Te pertenezco’. Reto: KaiRei, Boda, Lemon, Mpreg


**Tainted**

Advertencias:  
Boda (Kai y Rei)  
Armas (Disparos)  
Químicos (Drogas)  
Yaoi (Relación chico-chico)  
Lemon (Situaciones Explícitas)  
Shounen-au (Amor entre chicos)  
Mpreg (Male Pregnancy, en español: embarazo masculino)

Petición:

En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.

Nota:

Esta historia fue escrita para un reto, después la perdí con mi computadora muriendo, y luego la hermosa jane star kage lo encontró y por eso te lo dedico a ti, porque si no lo hubieses re-encontrado, no lo podría publicar aún, y obviamente a mis hermosas Zhena-Hik, Katja, Isis, Ed, NekoT, Zusaku y Megan que ya la habían leido y me habían dado su opinión ¡Siempre tan lindas! 

Por cierto, Kai y Rei, en cuanto a sus personalidades están muy basadas en sus versiones originales (Las del manga) los demás no jaja, porque me dediqué más a trabajar en ellos, y créanme no es fácil tener al Kai del manga proponiendo matrimonio, pero si es posible y sobretodo divertido, por supuesto, astuto.

**No se engañen, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen** y esta historia es KaiRei de inicio a fin.

**Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ Comenzamos Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ**

– ¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA DE TI! – gritó a todo pulmón el chico, sus ojos carmines brillaron con ferocidad, la lámpara que lanzó golpeando exitosamente la que había encendido su interlocutor, sumiéndolos a ambos en una oscuridad total, sin embargo, los ojos de ambos parecían brillar en la oscuridad, parecían ser las únicas luces entre tan triste momento.

I'm not doing great

(No lo hago bien)

– lo sé, pero no significa que a mi no me importes – replicó con calma el otro, no había siquiera parpadeado cuando los cristales salieron volando a un lado de él, ni cuando todo se sumió en tinieblas.

– ¡PUES SI TANTO TE IMPORTO¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! – reclamó el ojicarmín, removiendo con agresivos movimientos los cabellos que se habían pegado a su frente.

I feel like I'm dead

(Siento que estoy muerto)

– notoriamente te divertiste hoy también ¿No es así? – preguntó, al notar la acción de su acompañante, quien continuaba parado justo frente a la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, el reloj marcaba ya las 5:00 AM, y no tardaría mucho en comenzar a amanecer.

– No te importa, te dije que no me esperaras despierto – removió su abrigo que colgó a un lado, junto con la bufanda, sus guantes fueron depositados en la pequeña mesita que había pegada a la pared justo en el pasillo de entrada.

Not thinking straight

(No pienso bien)

– ja, y ¿Crees que pasará alguna noche en la que no te espere despierto? – preguntó burlón aquel que con mirada dorada observaba todo movimiento.

– ya te dije que no me importa nada de ti – repitió el ojicarmín, y pasando a un lado de quien tanta molestia le causaba, se apresuró hacía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

Inside my body, troubled, full of hate

(Por dentro mi cuerpo, en problemas, lleno de odio)

– Tenemos que hablar, y lo sabes – Rei no se giró, continuó hablándole a pesar de que le daba la espalda.

– no hay nada de que hablar – concluyó el otro, había subido ya un par de escalones.

I had to let it out before it's too late

(Debo dejarlo salir, antes de que sea tarde)

– sé que perdiste a alguien muy importante para ti, pero esa no es razón para que te sigas derrumbando de esa forma –

– yo no me estoy derrumbado, Rei – contestó ácidamente el ojicarmín, girando bruscamente la cabeza para ver a su tormento, ver ese largo cabello negro suelto, rozando con las puntas el piso alfombrado del recibidor, dándole aún la espalda.

Deep Inside, It can't hide!

(Dentro, no me puedo esconder)

– ja – volvió a burlarse el chino, e imitó al otro, rotando sólo un poco el cuerpo y volteando por completo la cabeza – te conozco perfectamente, sé que estás deshecho por su muerte, pero gritar por doquier y acostarte con quien se te atraviese no cambiará nada – advirtió – y con todas las porquerías que te metes, probablemente hasta te reúnas con él –

– es lo que quieres ¿No es así, Rei?... que muera de una sobredosis, para que puedas volver a ser libre –

Feeling so lost and betrayed

(Sintiéndome tan solo y traicionado)

– muchacho tonto, si quisiera deshacerme de ti ¿No crees que ya lo habría hecho? – levantó el largos cabellos una ceja.

– Tal ves... o quizás sólo tienes miedo de quedarte completamente solo – replicó sin remordimiento el ojicarmín, y cortó la conversación cuando retomó su camino a la habitación, dejando a esa otra persona parada a mitad del pasillo del recibidor.

Why does this happen to me every time

(Porque me pasa esto cada vez)

** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ**

– te lo juro¡No me deja en paz! Ya no sé que hacer – reclamó por teléfono en ojicarmín, tenía un pequeño auricular atorado en su oído y el micrófono colgaba por medio de un gancho en el cuello de su playera.

Stuck in this place, where I can't escape

(Atrapado en este lugar, donde no puedo escapar)

– Si aceptaras huir conmigo sabes que las cosas serían mejor – respondió la joven voz del otro lado de la línea.

– Ignoraré que dijiste eso – gruñó, se había parado frente al espejo y se analizaba ahí, giraba el rostro en varios ángulos y también su cuerpo.

– como sea, mañana podríamos ir a esa nueva taberna que abrieron hace dos meses, quiero conocerla –

– Idiota – resopló el ojicarmín – yo ya la conozco – se burló de su iluso acompañante casual de cama, apagó la luz de la habitación, encendió una lámpara y tomó un grueso objeto que llevó hasta su mullida cama – al menos mi habitación es cómoda – retomó el tema.

Screaming and clawing from deep inside

(Gritando y arrastrándome desde dentro)

– Pues yo recuerdo que antes dormías en otra habitación y con Rei – le recordó el otro.

– ni me lo recuerdes... era joven... y tonto... – gruñó.

– ya no te enojes mi amor, no estás hablando con él, ni con Mao, ni con ninguno de ellos, hablas conmigo, que sabes que lo haría todo por ti –

– jajaja, no te emociones, no eres el único que daría su vida por mi – le recordó al chico con el que hablaba por teléfono.

– lo sé... –

– voy a colgar, ya me aburriste – avisó, pero nuevamente no dio tiempo a respuesta, pues de inmediato cortó la llamara, mientras abría la enorme caja que había llevado a la cama. Lanzó lejos el teléfono, y colocó la tapa de su preciado tesoro a un lado de él – no me estoy derrumbando, Rei – repitió para si mismo, y comenzó a sacar las fotografías que ahí yacían.

Why won't it fade

(Porque no se va)

Siempre las tenía en orden, sonrió ante la enorme impresión que se veía hasta arriba, en ella se veía a un imponente joven de cabellos azules y rojiza mirada, junto a otro de tranquilo aura, con largos cabellos negros y dorado mirar.

– tanto tiempo ha pasado – susurró – la punta de sus dedos acariciando ambos rostros, llevando su mente a otro tiempo, cuando todo estaba bien, y se podía despertar una mañana con una grata sonrisa en los labios.

Outside I had to lie; "I'm ok",

(Afuera debo mentir; "Estoy bien" )

Un tiempo en el cual, una boda tomó lugar.

**Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґaintedĦ** Tiempo atrás: **Ħґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ**

– apresúrate, el juez se está congelando – tembló Takao, abrazándose a si mismo, mirando a Hiwatari, Kai parado justo frente a un enorme espejo, ajustando la parte superior de su traje, el cual era un largo y elegante abrigo, que casi acariciaba el suelo con su hermoso acabado, pasó una última vez un peine por sus azulados cabellos, antes de decidir que, aún debía utilizar más fijador de cabello – ¡Kai! – reclamó el moreno, por más que frotaba sus brazos con sus manos, no los podía sentir.

**Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґaintedĦ **En otra habitación:** Ħґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ**

– Ya casi, Rei – la hermosa chica de cabellos rosados volvió a tomar el cepillo de cerdas naturales y jalar hacía ella el largo cabello negro del otro chino.

– ya está cepillado, Mao, no necesito otra repasada – contestó el de cabellos azabaches, torciendo una de las comisuras de los labios, al ver por el espejo el estresado rostro de su querida compañera.

– no, no, no, debes verte bien, no, mejor que bien, no, como sacado de un cuento de hadas – suspiró ella, asegurándose de que ningún pequeño cabello quedase fuera de lugar. Cuando a su consideración, el cabello estaba listo, dio dos vueltas alrededor del chino, analizándolo completamente.

Sus ropas constaban de otro hermoso traje blanco, ceñido igualmente al cuerpo, pero uno más delicado y menos tosco, en el cual el saco por la espalda continuaba en elegante cola larga hasta las rodillas, terminando en dos puntas, un caso traje de diseñador, pagado por él... su futuro esposo.

– Kai no debería usar blanco, se ve gordo – se escuchó el divertido comentario, para cuando el chino se giró, Rick Anderson ya se había recargado en el marco de la puerta y había cruzado los brazos.

– No está gordo, está esperando – corrigió la chica, señalándolo déspotamente con el cepillo del cabello aún en sus manos – un bebé es el milagro de la vida – suspiró Mao.

– Igual, debería usar un color más oscuro que le ayude – encogió Rick los hombros.

– Se debe a algo relevante tu visita – Rei levantó una ceja, mientras continuaba mirando a moreno.

– ohh si, que ¡Nos estamos muriendo de frío! Sería buena idea comenzar con la ceremonia, tengo planeado entrar en calor después de eso con un chico que vi caminando por el hotel esta misma mañana – relamió sus labios.

– Rick, Rick, tan impaciente como siempre, je – el chino se miró una última vez al espejo.

– y también que Kai se niega a ser quien camine para llegar a tus brazos, dice que te toca ser el entregado, y caminar hacía él – comentó.

– quedamos en que lo dejaríamos a la suerte de la moneda –

– Me niego a que mi vida siga decidiéndose por medio de una moneda – se escuchó una ronca pero sedosa voz detrás de Rick, en pocos segundos se divisó la fornida, delicada, poderosa y... un poco gorda... figura de Kai.

– ¡Noo! – Gritó Mao – ¡Es de mala suerte que se vean antes de la boda! – reclamó.

– Esto es importante – la silenció el chino con levantar el dedo índice – Kai, no puedes retractarte –

– cuando lancé la moneda la primera vez, salió sol, yo había dicho que si salía sol, yo tendría al niño, sorpresa, lo llevo – posó su mano por su vientre.

– No es mi culpa – se defendió su pareja.

– Y no te culpo, pero me toca, como todo caballero, esperarte junto al juez, y verte caminar de la mano de quien te vaya a entregar hacía mi – pidió el ojicarmín – es voluntad del bebé – comentó divertido.

– Ni hablar – Rei encogió los hombros y sonrió tranquilamente – supongo que me tocará ser la dama en la boda – rió suavemente – no podemos ignorar la voluntad del bebé – a lo que el Joven de cabellos azules también torció una sonrisa.

**Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґaintedĦ** Afuera: **Ħґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ**

– ¿A…al… al fin se… decidieron? – preguntó temblando Takao, mirando con desesperación a Rick, quien se encogió de hombros y asintió.

– Así que vete a sentar, que esto ya va a comenzar – advirtió el hombre, no prestándole más atención al moreno y mirando a su alrededor a ver si encontraba a ese chico que había visto en la mañana y con el que se quería acostar esa noche.

Más de una persona escuchó agradecida que la boda tendría finalmente lugar, y abrigándose mejor, se acomodaron en su lugar. Muy pronto un peliazul se vio aparecer por la puerta, y caminar con pasos decididos, y seguros hacía dónde un anciano Juez le esperaba.

Apenas asintió, el casi congelado grupo que yacía a un lado de ellos, comenzó a tocar su suave música, dulces violines rusos comenzaron con tonadas, una modulada voz de hombre comenzó a cantar.

– _♪ Somos novios ♪_ – voz que parecía regalo de ángeles – _♪ Pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo ♪ _ – tenue acompañamientos, con sonidos de más cuerdas – _♪_ _Y con eso ya ganamos lo más grande ♪_ – una discreta sonrisa apareció en la faz del peliazul – _♪ De este mundo__♪ _–

– _♪ Nos amamos, nos besamos_ _♪ _– El cielo era oscuro – _♪ Como novios_ _♪ _– celebración llevada a cabo en las afueras de un hotel – _♪ Nos deseamos y hasta a veces ♪_ – las estrellas llenaban el firmamento – _♪ Sin motivo, sin razón ♪_ – no había ningún tipo de iluminación artificial – _♪ Nos enojamos_ _♪_–

_– ♪ Somos novios ♪_ – comenzó ahora una femenina voz – _♪ Mantenemos un cariño limpio y puro ♪ – _la atención se fijó ahora nuevamente en la puerta de salida del hotel – _♪ Como todos Procuramos el momento más oscuro ♪ – _otra silueta ahí se había vuelto a formar.

_– ♪ Para hablarnos ♪_ – las dos voces que entonaban se unieron en un adorable coro – _♪ Para darnos el más dulce de los besos ♪_ – en el cielo, luces se comenzaban a formar – _♪ Recordar de qué color son los cerezos ♪ – _luces naturales, azules, rojizas, amarillas – _♪ Sin hacer mas comentarios ♪ – _la aurora boreal los iluminaba a todos – _♪ Somos novios ♪ – _dejando ver la figura del chino, del brazo de su joven amiga comenzar a caminar por entre los invitados – _♪ It's just imposible ♪ – _

_– ♪ Nos amamos, nos besamos Como novios ♪ – _el legendario hotel de hielo reflejaba también las luces de la hermosa aurora – _♪ Nos deseamos y hasta a veces Sin motivo, sin razón ♪ ♪ Nos enojamos ♪ – _

_– ♪ Sin motivo, sin razón ♪ – _por primera vez, las piernas del chino se sentían temblar, la voz masculina cantaba ahora solo – _♪ Somos novios ♪ – _le intimidaba ver a su casi esposo parado junto al juez, mirándolo – _♪ Mantenemos un cariño ♪ – _ver esos hermosos y peinados cabellos azules siendo iluminados por luces del mismo cielo – _♪ Limpio y puro ♪ – _

– _♪ Como todos ♪ –_ la misma expresión de Kai era de nerviosismo, su querido y joven chino lucía como de ensueño – _♪ Como todos ♪ – _la voz femenina que se escuchaba ahora parecía envolverlo, para darle una sensación aún más sagrada – _♪ Procuramos ♪ –_ Cuando llegó el de largos y sueltos cabellos negros al altar, su acompañante lo soltó, dejándolo a unos pasos del ojicarmín – _♪ El momento más oscuro ♪ ♪ Para hablarnos ♪ – _las luces del cielo parecían aumentar en tamaño y brillo – _♪ Para darnos el más dulce de los besos ♪ – _la aurora boreal bautizaba con su belleza a todos los ahí presentes – _♪ Recordar de qué color son los cerezos ♪ – _

– Luces muy bien – susurró Hiwatari, extendiendo su brazo para que su joven novio lo tomara.

_– ♪ Sin hacer más comentarios ♪ – _

– dicen que cuando una persona se ve mejor... – comenzó a responder el chino

– _♪ Somos novios ♪ – _

_–..._es cuando está vestido para su boda, o cuando está esperando un hijo – completó el de ojos dorados, sonriendo tiernamente.

_– ♪ Siempre novios ♪ – _

_– _Así que créeme – se paró Rei a un lado del peliazul, justo frente al juez, debajo de las luces que los mismos ángeles les regalaban – que te ves aún más hermoso que nunca – susurró Kon.

_– ♪ Somos novios ♪ – _terminaba el dueto de cantar, dejando que la música se disolviera romántica y tiernamente en la noche.

– estamos todos aquí reunidos – comenzó el juez – muy cerca del polo norte, debo decir – inclinó un poco la cabeza – bajo las estrellas, y el regalo de las luces – señaló al cielo, a esos colores que lo cubrían y alumbraban todo con inusual belleza, la cual para muchos jamás sería revelada – que estas dos personas han decidido utilizar en el día más especial, el de su unión – sonrió hacía los dos jóvenes, que a pesar de parecer nerviosos, inseguros de cómo estaba resultando todo, positivamente seguros de querer estar ahí – invitándome a mi, a hacerles válida su sagrada alianza –

Después de algunos minutos, hermosos anillos de oro blanco eran colocados en finos dedos, cada anillo con la perfecta inscripción de 'Te pertenezco', puesto a cada uno por su contraparte, justo después de ambos firmar el contrato que los unía el uno al otro.

**Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґaintedĦ** Tiempo Actual: **Ħґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ**

Sonrió el ojicarmín ante las fotos, la historia se contaba perfectamente en ellas, la boda que había sido ciertamente insuperable, más aún para dos personas que de románticos no eran nada...

– lástima que no haya fotos de cuando se hizo el compromiso – suspiró, guardando las fotos, y cerrando nuevamente la caja – de cuando se decidió que habría boda – sonrió al recostarse en su cama y mirar hacía el techo.

I hope someday, I'll stop getting pain

(Espero algún día, dejar de obtener este dolor)

En otra habitación, un chino tenía la mente sumida en el mismo momento y no necesitaba imágenes que lo llevaran a esas fechas, sabía a la perfección como había sido todo, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido la semana pasada.

**Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґaintedĦ** Mucho más tiempo atrás: **Ħґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ**

– ¡Sólo si me atrapas! – gritó Mizuhara, lanzándole al menor Kinomiya un globo con agua, antes de salir corriendo hacía donde las olas tocaban la playa.

– Hacen mucho ruido – balbuceó un semidormido Rei, que se sentó en su toalla y miró con aburrimiento a todos... o casi a todos... jugando en la arena.

– ¡Yo los mato! – gritó Bryan Kuznetzov, cuando un globo de agua perdido le pegó de lleno en la cara a mitad de una conquista con alguien que acababa de conocer en la playa.

– yo me largo – Hiwatari se alejó de la palmera en la que había estado recargando, mirando a todos perseguirse y lanzarse más globos, excepto por Bryan que lanzaba personas al mar enfurecido... su conquista asustado ya había huido de la playa.

– ¿Vas a dormir? – preguntó Kon, volviéndose a acostar en su toalla, una enorme sombrilla lo mantenía protegido del sol.

– Hnmm – respondió el chico de azules cabellos, comenzando a caminar hacía la cabaña, la cual tenía delicioso aire acondicionado, él no merecía menos, el calor era ciertamente insoportable.

– Oigan, traje botellas – Rick llegó a la fiesta, con cuatro bolsas, dos botellas de distintos licores en cada una, tomó asiento a un lado del chino y comenzó a sacar lo que recién había comprado.

Ya no era tan temprano, pero aún faltaba tiempo para que el sol se ocultase, la bebida se comenzó a repartir entre los presentes, que uno a uno se unieron bajo la sombrilla para alguno que otro juego de alcohol, terminando el ron, continuaba algo de vodka, cerrando el círculo con wisky o vino.

– Ya me siento… ien… borrasho – cantó Kinomiya, viendo todo dándole vueltas, decidió levantarse para ir a un lugar alejado y poder vaciar su estómago a gusto.

– creo que... no fue buena... idea... – comenzó Rick, viendo borrosas las botellas que se habían acabado – tomar... tantas cosas – afirmó, su boca no podía pronunciar bien las palabras y difícilmente le habían entendido.

– ¡Jajajajaja! Estas... ien perdido – rió el chino, señalando a su amigo.

– No es el único – Bryan, levantó una ceja, sus ojos completamente rojos por la influencia del alcohol, y no es que el grupo hubiese bebido mucho, sino que tomaron de distintas cosas, y mezcladas entre ellas, todos debieron saber que se cruzarían muy rápido.

– Siempre que tomo... siento de... inmediato como... mi cuerpo se escoce… – comenzó a explicar Raúl, frunciendo el ceño, el sol ya para ese momento se había ocultado del firmamento, y se veía en el cielo un hermoso color naranja.

– si... así como... cuando te excitas... ¿No? – preguntó pícaramente Ralph, pasando uno de sus dedos por el brazo al descubierto del español, ganando un escalofrío junto con un suspiro.

– no son los... únicos... – aceptó Kon, recostándose en las toallas nuevamente, medio arqueando su cuerpo ante la caliente sensación de su cuerpo, podía escuchar como algunos besos habían comenzado en algún lado alrededor de él, pero no le importaba, sólo continuó con sus ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio inferior.

– te ayudo – rió Kuznetzov, negándose a ser el único que no se divirtiera, pues él no había perdido detalle de nada, y se dio cuenta de cuando sus amigos, entre ellos comenzaban a tocarse, sabía que probablemente nadie sabía con quien estaba, pero la visión de posible próxima orgía abría más la calentura.

Sin mencionar nada más, se recostó sobre el único que aún continuaba sin pareja, el joven chino de cabellos negros, pegando sus labios a los de él, y siendo correspondido de inmediato, el alcohol tenía formas absolutas de comportarse, quien pasase por ahí probablemente se asustaría ante tantos jovencitos acariciando sus cuerpos.

– ¿Pero que... – el mismo Hiwatari se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, antes de recuperar la compostura y mirarlos a todos con desagrado – me dan asco – balbuceó sin emoción alguna, torciendo una sonrisa, se veía divertido...

– Si no fueras tan antisocial te habría tocado – le advirtió Claude, intentando peinar sus cabellos, mientras guiaba a su pareja hacía la cabaña, a un lugar... un poco menos público.

– Como sea – ignoró por completo a todo ese manojo de hormonas, dio media vuelta y advirtió a Claude que ni pensara en usar su cabaña...

– ahí iba tu novio – le dijo Bryan a Rei, ambos viendo al peliazul nuevamente alejarse.

– Es más... como un amante – explicó el chino, rascando su cabeza, ciertamente "el momento" había pasado ya, de cierta forma la voz inexpresiva de Hiwatari le había robado el ánimo a ellos.

– ¿Entonces no tienen ningún tipo de relación? – preguntó el ruso, levantando la ceja, no le importó abrocharse el pantalón y colocarse una camisa, despreocupadamente continuaba acostado en la toalla, recargado en el torso del compañero al que manoseó por un largo rato, mirando ahora al chico de ojos dorados.

– no, sólo tenemos relaciones... no es lo mismo, nunca ha preguntado nada, y yo tampoco – encogió los hombros.

– Ohh – asintió el chico de ojos verdes y cabellos platinados – ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al ver a Kon levantarse.

– ya me aburrí – contestó el otro, moviendo una mano en señal de despedida, yacía el chino con sus pantalones doblados hasta las rodillas y desabrochados, sin playera, ni zapatos, con el cabello negro suelto y desarreglado de una forma que se veía coqueta ante quien la viera.

Entró a la cabaña, que le correspondía a él y a otros más, así como el mismo Hiwatari, y sin tocar ninguna puerta se metió a donde quiso, a una habitación que al parecer se veía vacía, frunció una ceja extrañado al no ver al ojicarmín ahí, sin embargo, cuando la puerta se azotó detrás de él, su expresión volvió a cambiar a aquella tranquila.

Se giró sólo un poco, y volteó un poco el rostro, logrando ver a Kai apenas, ahí, detrás de él, con esa cara conocida de pocos amigos, aunque con un brillo en los ojos más intenso.

– quiero que sólo me pertenezcas a mi – susurró fríamente el ruso, haciéndole notar a su amante que no le había gustado en nada verlo disfrutando entre más, entre otros.

– Kai, traduciendo lo que dices, a un lenguaje común y ordinario podría significar varias cosas – comentó divertido y retador el chino, colocando sus manos en sus masculinas caderas, de donde apenas colgaba el pantalón.

– Sólo mío, Kon – repitió el peliazul, avanzando peligrosamente hacía el otro chico, sus pasos poderosos, sus botas metálicas haciendo retumbar la madera de la pobre, pequeña e indefensa cabaña.

– no es como si estuviésemos casados, Hiwatari – respondió retador el chino.

– Precisamente – acotó el ojicarmín, empujando a su interlocutor contra su cama, viendo como este rebotaba con suavidad en el lecho.

– ¿Qué?... es que acaso ¿Quieres casarte? – preguntó desconcertado el chino, causando una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de su amante.

– Acepto – respondió simplemente, subiendo a la cama, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y manos para colocarse sobre Kon.

– ¿Aceptas? – Rió el de cabellos negros, dando un empujón al torso de Kai – pudiste habérmelo preguntado como cualquier persona normal – se quejó – y no en tu idioma, o entramparme para que yo preguntara algo en un sentido y tu lo tomaras en otro, porque... mmhhhm mmh – los carnosos labios del peliazul cayó su boca, con un beso en el cual probó ese alcohol que el chino había estado bebiendo.

El cielo aún no se oscurecía por completo, pero el naranja se había desvanecido para ser reemplazado por un hermoso destello violáceo adornado por algunas estrellas que comenzaban ya a verse.

– Mmh ahh – suspiró el ruso, pues de inmediato su amante y recién hecho prometido correspondió a los besos, con descaradas y atrevidas caricias en su piel, Kon no tardó en introducir sus manos dentro de la camisa del otro, y acariciar con la punta de las yemas los pezones que respondieron a él.

La playera de Hiwatari voló hacía arriba, atorándose en el ventilador que yacía apagado, pues utilizaban el aire acondicionado, Rei se sentó en la cama, acomodando a Kai sobre su regazo, ambos fundidos en los labios que muy conocían de su contrario, los pantalones les estorbaban, así que en cuestión de minutos estos le hicieron compañía al piso.

– Hiwatari, no te emociones – susurró el chino en su oído, jadeando al sentir como deliciosamente sus cuerpos se frotaban – que me toca ahhh mmm a mi, tenerte – dijo coquetamente, y de un brusco movimiento, se giró, colocando a su prometido justo bajo su cuerpo.

– ¿Ohh si? No vi dónde decía que... – comenzó a reclamar el peliazul, a lo que Kon tapó sus labios con un dedo.

– dámelo como regalo de compromiso – torció una sonrisa lujuriosa, causando una en su amante.

– como sea... de igual forma yo te pondré el condón –

– Estoy de acuerdo – le mostró al peliazul bicolor el pequeño paquete negro, colocó una esquina entre sus largos y finos colmillos y lo jaló, abriendo así la delgada protección que utilizarían, el preservativo.

Kai tomó el condón, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba suavemente el miembro del chino, Rei se había sentado en el torso del contrario, y desde ahí se relamía sus labios al sentir al siempre agresivo ojicarmín tocándole con tanto cuidado como si pudiese romperse.

Fuertes manos hicieron delicada presión en la punta del condón y con cuidado comenzó a desenrollarlo en el miembro de su prometido, aprovechando para excitarlo más, mientras tortuosamente se tomaba su tiempo...

Cuando apenas hubo terminado, Hiwatari de un empujón en el torso de Kon, lo lanzó hacía el colchón nuevamente, dejándolo con la cabeza del lado de la entrada, y los pies hacía la cabecera de la cama, volviendo a quedar recostado, no tuvo tiempo de levantarse, pues en instantes el peliazul lo había vuelto a aprisionar contra las sábanas con su poderoso cuerpo.

Las bocas volvieron a unirse, los labios se aprisionaban los unos a los otros, a veces una de las lenguas lamía, llamando a la otra, para probarse entre si, al tiempo que las caderas del ojicarmín descendían sobre la hombría del chino, cuando la punta con algo, pero mínima dificultad entró, los besos tuvieron que romperse para dar paso a dos gemidos entremezclados.

– tan... mmm cálido – jadeó Kon, aferrando sus manos a las caderas de Hiwatari.

–... ancho... – quejó con placer Hiwatari, colocando sus codos a los costados de la cabeza de su prometido, pues necesitaba mejor apoyo para continuar su tarea.

Lentamente se acostumbró a la ya conocida sensación, y comenzó a levantar y bajar sus caderas, Rei imitándole, moviéndose también, mientras el peliazul bajaba, Rei subía, mientras Kai subía, Rei bajaba, causando que con ello cada embestida fuese sublimemente profunda, dejando a ambos ver estrellas.

– ahh…. – el chino tensó su cuerpo, sintiendo deliciosas sensaciones en la parte baja de su cuerpo, pero con su autocontrol, retuvo la sensación en su ser y no la dejó salir, moviendo con más velocidad sus caderas, ambos cuerpos se cubrían de una capa de sudor que los hacía brillas ante la tenue luz que el cielo les lanzaba por la ventana.

Sus sombras se veían en la pared del fondo, imitando los rápidos movimientos con los cuales ambos cuerpos se movían, hasta que el peliazul arqueó su espalda y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, pues siempre se negó a hacer el más mínimo ruido.

– ahhh... diablos... Kai… – su pecho se sintió cálido, al haber sido cubierto con la semilla de su prometido, el chino apretó los ojos, y a diferencia de su amante, soltó otro gemido, continuaba moviéndose frenéticamente bajo el ojicarmín, dejando su semilla salir, la cual era atrapada por el preservativo. Ambos temblaron en el momento decisivo, las gotas de sudor brincaban de su cuerpo por los movimientos y gracias a luz brillaban preciosamente al caer.

– nada... mal... Kon – jadeó Kai, sus piernas acomodadas a los costados de Rei, sus brazos le fallaron un poco, y lo disimuló recostándose en el chino, respirando profundamente.

– eres... increíble... incluso cuando... yo te tomo... no me cedes el... control – rió suavemente el de cabellos negros, rodeando con sus brazos a su pareja, dejando que se recostara en él, saliendo de su cuerpo para comodidad de ambos.

– El control no se da... – guardó una pausa, a Hiwatari no le agradaba jadear, fingió que meditaba – se toma – advirtió, rodando para quedar recostado a un lado, aún con los brazos de Rei en su cintura.

– bueno, prometido mío – comenzó el chino, bostezando, removiendo con una mano el condón de su cuerpo para amarrarlo – ya que cuando te propuse matrimonio... sin querer... pero con toda la intención y amor como para casarme – lanzó el objeto a un lado y se recostó de lado para mirar de frente al peliazul – y al no tener anillo para darte... tuve que... usar otro tipo de anillo – rió malicioso, jugueteando con un dedo en la entrada del ojicarmín, dando a entender de que 'anillo' hablaba.

– Idiota – respondió el ruso, sin hacer a un lado a su acompañante – la próxima vez te lo haré tan duro, que no podrás caminar –

– ¿Es una promesa, Kai? –

– es una amenaza Rei... la próxima me toca dominar... – y vaya que a la mañana siguiente lo cumplió.

**Nuevamente de regreso al**

**Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґaintedĦ** Tiempo Actual: **Ħґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ**

**Bueno... dos días después: **

– diablos, que rico – jadeó la silueta de carmines ojos, mientras aspiraba fuertemente con su nariz, al sentir como si esta goteara, o el polvo blanco que se había introducido quisiera escapar de él.

I guess this is a lie, I have made

(Creo que es una mentira, que he creado)

Ahí estaba de nuevo, drogándose en el lugar donde todo había pasado, donde él murió, ya había ido a visitar ese día su tumba, y leer ese nombre impreso en la roca le había causado más dolor que alivio.

– ¿Por qué te tenías que ir? – preguntó al aire, sintiendo la energía que la cocaína comenzaba a darle, ya no podía soportar más esa soledad, se levantó de la solitaria banqueta, y miró con ojos dilatados el puente, recordaba tan bien todo.

Caminó hacía el puente que yacía sobre el agresivo río que corría por gran parte de la ciudad, el mismo que llegaba a la catarata, y desembocaba a quien sabe que parte del océano, el mismo que cobraba miles de vidas al año, lamentablemente no se cobró la de él...

Sorbió fuertemente con la nariz nuevamente, pasándose la mano por ahí, aún con la sensación de que esta goteaba, sus ojos continuaban fijos en el puente, parecía como si este lo llamara, sus ojos parecían haber perdido brillo alguno, su mirada carmín yacía opaca, el ruido del agua corriendo parecía gritar por él.

Se subió de un brinco al barandal, sonriendo de lado, si brincaba... esta vez nadie saltaría tras él para sacarlo... de hecho, nadie se daría cuenta, era noche ya, nadie caminaba por la calle, y aunque alguien lo viese saltar, entre la oscuridad difícilmente lo encontrarían.

What am I doing?

(¿Qué estoy haciendo?)

Relamió sus labios, el viento soplaba, el frío era insistente, igualmente si corría con la pésima suerte de que alguien lo viera, y en efecto lo sacara el río... probablemente la hipotermia lo mataría, era tan fácil, tan difícil de rescatar nuevamente.

I can't believe this

(No puedo creer esto)

– Voy a ir contigo... – susurró, colocando su mano en su pecho, se aferraba a su playera, que había sido de él antes de su muerte. Con cuidado y delicadeza desenrolló la bufanda blanca que llevaba en su cuello, con delicadeza la dobló y la colocó a un lado de sus tenis, en el barandal.

I have been hiding

(Me he estado escondiendo)

Pensaba en que lo más adecuado habría sido escribir al menos una nota de despedida, sacó su teléfono, y tecleó un último mensaje 'Adiós' fue lo único que atinó a poner, sin embargo no envió el mensaje, sino que simplemente lo colocó sobre la bufanda. Cuando alguien lo encontrara, cuando hallaran su cuerpo, y le entregaran sus cosas a Rei, él sabría que el mensaje era sólo para él.

Wanting to be less

(Esperando ser menos)

Apretó fuertemente sus ojos carmines, y con una última sonrisa, brincó sintiendo como el aire oponía resistencia a su cuerpo caer, sintió que la eternidad lo envolvía, que nunca tocaría el agua, pero después de lo que para él pareció una eternidad, el frío lo envolvió cuando se mojó. No hizo ningún intento de nadar, simplemente dejó que las olas que se formaban por el rápido pasar del río lo golpeara de lleno en el rostro.

Giving to people,

(Entregándole a la gente)

Poco a poco se sintió hundirse, no sabía si llegaría al fondo del río o si era sólo la sensación de querer estar muerto, y probablemente era eso, pues si alguien se asomaba al río, se podía ver un joven cuerpo siendo arrastrado por él.

They take from me

(Ellos obtienen de mi)

Su mente ya se había cerrado, la cocaína de su pantalón se había salido y flotó lejos de él, su reloj se había llenado de agua y dejaba de funcionar, su pantalón junto con sus botas lo jalaban hacía abajo, pero su cuerpo insistía en flotar, sin embargo, el agua entraba por su boca, por su nariz. Abrió los ojos para mirar el cielo estrellado una última vez, notando que ya se veía todo borroso.

Sonrió felizmente, pues podría jurar que lo veía a él extendiéndole la mano – "_Regresó por mi" – _pensó emocionado, con la idea de que ambos se reunirían en el otro lado, y estiró su mano, no sabía ya que pensar, no sabía si su mente le jugaba bromas y tocaría aire al cerrar sus dedos sobre esa mano, o si en verdad lo volvería a sentir, lo volvería a abrazar.

Always they bringing drama to me

(Siempre me traen drama a mi)

Sin embargo sucedió lo peor, no pasó nada, el aire, la nada fue lo único que lo recibió, bajó la mano, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, no se sentía nada morir, sólo el frío del agua, su cuerpo temblando, la corriente jalándolo hacía la catarata.

Look, look at me now

(Mírame, mírame ahora)

– ¿Ya estoy muerto? – balbuceó torpemente, cuando finalmente esa sensación sagrada llegó a él, cuando sintió que era levantado en brazos poderosos hacía el cielo, y recostado en una nube, en sus labios volvió a surcar una sonrisa, y lentamente, sus orbes carmines se revelaron, mostrándose aún dilatadas por la droga. El frío también se había ido, sentía delicioso calor envolverlo, sentía ese poderoso cuerpo a un lado suyo, y se acurrucó en él.

NOW

(AHORA)

– No – le respondió otra voz, no la que esperaba. Asustándose, dio un salto, y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con ojos dorados que lo miraban con insistencia, su mente adormilada y narcotizada tardó bastante en darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

I can't stand all this fucking Pain

(No puedo detener este maldito dolor)

Yacía a un lado del río, el puente de dónde había saltado estaba apenas a unos metros de él, su cuerpo y el de Rei abrazados, y envueltos en un cobertor térmico.

Please god, just go away

(Por favor Dios, sólo vete)

– ¿Por qué… – balbuceó – POR QUÉ ME SALVASTE? – gritó en histeria, empujando al chino, quien se negó a soltarlo o alejarse de él, Kon sólo lo jaló más hacía su fuerte pecho, y dejó que aquel que tenía entre sus brazos llorara ahí – ¡DEBO MORIR!...POR MI CULPA ÉL MURIÓ… no podrá... descansar en paz... si yo no muero también – balbuceó, dejando las lágrimas correr por sus ojos carmines, jalando al chino hacía él, sintiéndose desesperado.

Please god, just make the pain...

(Por favor Dios, solo haz que el dolor… )

– Eso no es verdad – respondió tranquilamente el de cabellos largos.

– ¡Entonces es tu culpa! – golpeó una y otra vez el pecho del de ojos dorados, pero este parecía ni sentirlos.

– sabes que tampoco – respondió Rei, su tranquilidad no parecía quebrantarse con nada, también yacía mojado, pero el cobertor los calentaba a ambos, alejándolos de la muerte.

– ¡Ni siquiera te puedo culpar! – lloró el ojicarmín, dejando de agitarse. Yacía ahora en los brazos de su acompañante, sollozando en silencio – Porque fue mi culpa… y lo sé – insistió.

– No fue culpa de nadie – Kon tomó esos cabellos mojados que se habían pegado en el rostro del otro, y los acomodó tras la perforada oreja.

– ¿Por qué no me lo gritas bien¿Por qué no me gritas que si es mi culpa?... –

– Fue un accidente, entiéndelo por favor – besó los cabellos mojados del chico, y limpió todas las lágrimas que caían a esas pálidas mejillas – tus ojos carmines no van con esas lágrimas –

– es fácil para ti decirlo... decir que fue un accidente, Rei –

– hijo, Davis... fue algo que no debió pasar – comenzó el mayor, frotando dulcemente la espalda de su hijo – pero pasó, y tu y yo seguimos juntos, no hay razón para que no intentemos vivir felices con lo que Kai nos regaló –

– ¿Y que nos regaló? – preguntó, hipando.

– La vida... tu padre volvería a morir si con eso te vuelve a dar la vida – limpió el chino con su dedo gordo las lágrimas – disfruta su regalo, las cosas no están tan mal... te tengo a ti, por favor date cuenta que me tienes a mi… – pidió.

– Pensé que al final si me necesitarían – dijo para si una figura que los miraba desde el puente. Sonrió orgulloso – creo que pueden solos... – su sonrisa se borró y miró su mano – aunque intenté ayudarlos nuevamente... ya no pude... ya no pertenezco con ellos – levantó nuevamente la vista, podía ver como finalmente Davis, su joven hijo, decidía desahogarse con su otro padre – los amo – murmuró la figura por primera vez, y comenzó a caminar para cruzar el río y llegar al lado contrario de dónde ellos estaban, cuando pasó por debajo de un faro, sus cabellos azules se distinguieron a la perfección, antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

– es que papá... yo si estaba en esa banda... ellos eran nuestros enemigos... siempre nos corrían de dónde nos divertíamos, les declaramos la guerra, y ese día... yo los provoqué... por eso sacaron sus armas... – al fin el chico de ojos carmines relataba, desvelaba esa parte de la historia que había omitido desde el accidente – me asusté, y corrí, y en la calle, ahí estaba él... –

– nos preocupamos, eran las 2 de la mañana, no contestabas tu teléfono y sabíamos que había conflictos entre tu banda y la de otros... los padres sentimos cuando algo no anda bien – explicó Rei, ahora yacían recostados en el pasto, mirando las estrellas, el cobertor los cuidaba bien.

**Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґaintedĦ **El accidente **Ħґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ**

Un chico de ojos carmines y hermosos cabellos negros corría por la calle, se cubría el rostro con los brazos por instinto, pues escuchaba los disparos, y podía ver las cosas a su alrededor recibir las balas. El miedo lo envolvió, levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a un peliazul con el cabello a la misma altura que el suyo, y sus mismos ojos carmines.

– ¡Papá! – llamó sorprendido, y se apresuró hacía él. Hiwatari Kai yacía recargado en su lujoso vehículo negro, aparcado a un lado de la banqueta, con los brazos cruzados, viendo a su menor correr a toda prisa hacía él – ¡Papá!... – gritó nuevamente el chico.

La pose despreocupada de Kai se rompió cuando escuchó un disparo, se paró derecho, alejándose de su vehículo y colocando los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

– ¡Me siguen! – gritó Davis, lamentando que su carro no fuese blindado.

– Ya lo noté – el peliazul bicolor miraba tras su hijo, podía divisar la otra silueta acercarse corriendo – ve hacía el parque, ahí te está buscando tu otro padre – dijo fríamente el ojicarmín, colocándose entre la silueta que se acercaba y su hijo.

– pero... –

– ¡VE! – ordenó el ruso y de inmediato el joven chico comenzó a correr hacía el puente, del otro lado del río estaba el parque, ahí estaría a salvo con... pero no podía dejar a su otro padre.

Se detuvo sobre el puente y se giró, iba a comenzar a correr de regreso cuando un poderoso brazo lo detuvo, levantó la vista y ahí vio esos ojos carmines, mucho más maduros y fríos que los suyos.

– papá, tiene un arma –

– Lo sé, sigue corriendo – ordenó el peliazul, pero justo cuando su hijo se iba a volver a lanzar para alejarse de él, Kai lo jaló hacía su cuerpo, y una bala impactó en el puente, donde Davis había estado parado segundos antes.

Hiwatari furioso se volteó, y vio ahí a un jovencito apuntándoles, mucho mayor que su hijo, un jovencito que les apuntaba mientras temblaba, el peliazul de inmediato notó esa mirada, esos ojos dilatados, haciéndole entender que no había posibilidad de intimidar al niño con palabras, el jovencito estaba drogado y parecía no saber siquiera lo que hacía.

Al revisar discretamente su alrededor, notó de reojo a su esposo acercándose a paso veloz por el río, al parecer Rei ya los había localizado y había escuchado el escándalo de los disparos en tan desolada parte de la ciudad. Tenía que hacer algo, si el chino se acercaba más, entonces serían los tres los que estarían en la mira del arma de fuego.

Giró su rostro al hombre de largos cabellos negros que se acercaba rápidamente, y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que tenía que salvar a su hijo.

– ¡No, Kai!... – gritó Kon, pero al siguiente segundo vio a su esposo lanzando a su hijo al río, no le quedó más opción que brincar también al río para poderlo sacar, cuando su cuerpo tocaba el agua, cuando sus brazos rodearon al asustado Davis para sacarlo de ahí, cuando el agua los alejó del puente, un último disparo resonó en los oídos de ambos.

Después de volver a escuchar ese disparo, el ojicarmín despertó de un brinco, su padre despertó también, y se sentó en la cama a su lado, abrazándolo.

– ¿Pesadillas? – preguntó Rei, limpiando el sudor que cubría la frente de su hijo.

– Papá – balbuceó.

– vaya, tenía años que no me llamabas así – sonrió el de ojos carmines.

– papá... anoche... – Davis miró a Rei – anoche... cuando salté... cuando me intenté suicidar... ¡Mi padre Kai estaba ahí! – gritó emocionado.

– hijo, voy a dejar que duermas más seguido conmigo, como cuando eras pequeño, tienes muy agradables sueños – rió suavemente el chino.

– no fue un sueño, papá... yo lo vi... –

– tal vez hijo... tal vez – Rei se volvió a recostar en la cama, sonrió y sacó de debajo de la almohada una foto, que mostró al menor.

En ella se veía él, Rei Kon, a un lado de un enojado Kai Hiwatari, quien mostraba una prominente estómago, yacía con pantalones negros, y una playera que acentuaba su estado embarazado divinamente, claro, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, quien lo viera pensaría que había quedado preñado por mero accidente, pero el chico siempre fue responsable, y se cuidó muy bien... hasta que alguien lo enamoró y se enamoró de él.

**Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ FIN Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ **ґainted** Ħ**

La canción de la boda es "Somos Novios" por Andrea Bocelli y Christina Aguilera.

La otra canción es de KoRn. Davis definitivamente es mi hijo jajaja porque yo me lo imaginé y obvio está insipirado en Jon Davis a quien amo con todo mi corazón (KoRn RuLeZ).

**GabZ **


End file.
